Accusé
by Shiniigami Kazamaa
Summary: Duo est condamné pour détention illicite de drogue. Quatre ans plus tard il refait son apparition. Cette histoire remplace La vengeance de Duo ! ... Bonne lecture!


**Auteur **: Moiiiiiiiiiii !

**Origine :** Gungam Wing

**Genre :** Je ne sais pas trop…y'a de la romance en tout cas…

**Disclamer **: Les personnages m'appartiendront tant que 1+2 feront 5… snif T.T

**Couples **: Heero x Relena (je commence bien -_-), Duo x Hilde, et pour terminer l'histoire Duo x Heero ou 2x1 au choix ! ^^

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW DWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

La guerre est finie depuis deux mois maintenant. Les G-boy ont décidé d'habiter ensemble dans l'une des résidences de Quatre.

Et c'est en une belle journée d'été que :

« Je vais faire les courses ! Quelqu'un a besoin de quelque chose ?!

- S'il te plaît Duo tu pourrais me ramener un nouveau tablier… ?

- Pas de problème Quat-chan ! Et toi Wufi tu veux quelque chose ?

- C'est Wufei et non je ne veux rien.

- Mais oui Feifei … mais tu ne veux même pas un petit collier ou une tablette de chocolat ou même des fleurs ?!

- Que veux-tu que je fasse avec ce genre de choses ?!

- Je ne sais pas … peut-être parce que tu as décidé d'aller voir Sally ce soir ! »

Duo se mit à rire quand il vit le chinois rougir.

Il adorait faire enrager Wufei, il réagissait toujours très vivement à ses blagues toutes aussi inoffensives les unes que les autres d'après lui.

-« Tu ferais mieux de dégager d'ici tout de suite si tu tiens un minimum à ta natte. » fit-il alors qu'une grosse veine pulsait sur sa tempe.

Duo courut à l'étage et entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son froid-Heero-plus-si-froid-que-ça-depuis-qu'il-sortait-avec-lui-Yuy. Ile trouva assis devant son laptop.

« Heero …». Appela doucement Duo.

L'ancien soldat parfait se retourna vers son petit ami.

Son petit ami … C'était bizzard de se dire qu'il sortait avec le natté même si l'amitié qu'il éprouvait pour celui-ci au début était peu à peu devenu de l'amour. Ils étaient ensemble depuis deux semaines maintenant.

Ce qui lui fit penser qu'il devrait prendre le temps d'aller donner des croquettes au chat appelé Mac pour le remercier. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait cru que le matou sortait avec son compagnon et puis quelle idée aussi d'appeler un chat Mac. Et non il n'était pas caché derrière la porte du salon pour écouter ce que disaient Duo et Hilde à propos du chat … il avait simplement eu l'envie subite de nettoyer la dite porte.

Duo s'approcha et l'enlaça par derrière.

« C'est étrange de se dire que la guerre est terminée. »

Heero se laissa aller contre le torse ferme de son amant.

« -Ca l'est pour nous tous mais nous nous y habituerons avec le temps.

-Hn. Duo ?

-Oui ?!

-Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas trop … Répondit-il, comprenant parfaitement le sens de la question.

-Tu ne sais pas ?! Demanda t-il surpris.

-Non … sourit-il devant l'air étonné de son ange. En fait je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention d'y survivre. Toutes les personnes auxquelles j'ai tenues sont mortes et je m'étais préparé à les retrouver. »

Un peu de tristesse passa dans les beaux yeux cobalts de l'ancien Perfect Soldier.

« -Et maintenant ? Questionna t-il tout de même.

-Maintenant j'ai une famille avec vous et je ne remercierais jamais assez le Bon Dieu de m'avoir gardé en vie … pour rester près de la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Ajouta t-il avant de l'embrasser. »

C'était un profond baisé pourtant chaste. Aucun jeu de langues n'avaient été fait. Il y avait dans ce geste tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Quand Duo se décolla des lèvres rosées de Heero il lui dit en lançant des éclairs au pauvre ordinateur.

« Bon maintenant tu te décolles de ton fichu laptop et tu arrêtes de le fixer aussi intensément.

-Jaloux ? Se moqua Heero.

- A peine…

- ^.^

- Bon je vais faire les courses … t'as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Hn.

- Alors à plus ! dit-il en sortant de la chambre juste après avoir donner un petit bisou sur la joue de son chéri . »

GwGwGwGwGwGwGw

GwGwGwGwGw

GwGwGw

Gw

Quelques instants plus tard, Duo était en route (plutôt en marche vu qu'il est à pied xD) pour le supermarché quand il se fit bousculer.

« -HEY ! Vous pouvez pas faire attention oui !

Mais l'homme ne répondit rien et partit en courant.

-C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi ! »

Il reprit sa marche quand il entendit la police arriver. Il se dit que c'était surement pour l'un des voleurs du quartier (j'ai rien trouvé d'autre. Désolée) quand les policiers se dirigèrent vers lui.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra bizarrement.

« -Je peux vous aider messieurs … ?

-Duo Maxwell ? Demanda l'un des policiers en ignorant sa question .

-Hum … Oui …

- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

-QUOIII ?! Mais pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait ?! M'approchez pas … faites chier !

- Rends-toi Maxwell !

-Me rendre mais vous rêvez ou quoi ?!

Les policiers l'encerclèrent et braquèrent sur lui leurs armes.

-Maxwell calmes-toi ou on tire ! »

Duo grogna mais se calma un peu. Il n'avait non plus pas envie de se faire transformer en passoir par des policiers incompétents pas foutus de faire leur travail correctement et qui menaçaient de pauvres civils comme lui avec leurs bordels d'armes ! Merde !

« - Tout ce que tu diras pourra être retourné contre toi !

-Shit … !

-Fouillez-le ! Cria le policier super merdique. »

Après une fouille très mais très approfondie du corps du beau et séduisant natté (*Q*) ils trouvèrent un sachez blanc de taille moyenne.

-_Pervers avec ça … grrr ! Heureusement que cette rue est toujours déserte… ! J'ai l'irrésistible envie de leur cogner dessus ! Et ça ce dit polic…_

« -Innocent hein ?! Ricana le policier coupant ainsi cours à ses pensées.

-C'est quoi ça ? Agressa Duo.

- Tu sais pas ?! Ca doit être l'effet de la drogue que t'as sniffé y doit pas avoir longtemps ! Mais bon tu vois comme je suis un gentil flic je vais te le rappeler … alors ça c'est de la cocaïne que tu revends à des pov' gosses.

- …

-T'as perdu ta langue on dirait … ! Passez-lui les menottes et embarquez-le.

Les policiers les lui passèrent et le conduirent vers la voiture.

-Qui … qui vous à dit que JE revendais de la drogue ? »

-Une citoyenne modèle qui tient à garder l'anonymat.

-…

GwGwGwGwGwGw

GwGwGwGw

GwGwGw

Gw

Cinq heures plus tard, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei rejoignirent Duo à la police préventive.

-DUO ! Est-ce que ça va ? demanda le beau blond aux magnifiques yeux verts en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Ca pourrait aller mieux mais on tient le coup. Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Wufei lui mit une main sur son épaule qu'il pressa doucement tandis que Trowa lui lançait un regard encourageant.

-Merci …

-Nous somme sûrs que tu es innocent !

-Ca doit être une erreur. Ajouta Wufei.

- Mais ce que je ne m'explique pas c'est pourquoi a-t-on retrouvé cette drogue dans tes poches. Contra Trowa.

-Il ne m'appartenait pas !

- Je sais … mais c'est quand même étrange.

Duo souffla.

Si même ses amis commençaient à douter de lui ça promettait.

Il se rendit soudain compte que son amour manquait à l'appel aussi demanda t-il de ses nouvelles et pourquoi n'était-il pas à ses côtés.

Ses amis prirent des airs gênés et détournèrent ou baissèrent les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! s'écria t-il

- On est désolé Duo … .Dit Quatre avec un regard désolé en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Duo lui prit rapidement la lettre des mains et la déchira pour en lire le contenu.

Il commença sa lecture :

_**« J**__e te quitte Duo_

_**E**__t surtout_

_**T**__u ne m'as jamais rendu heureux._

_**A**__dieu !_

_**I**__gnore-moi_

_**M**__ais quand tu sortiras de prison car oui c'est moi qui est aidé ces policiers, ne me cherche pas._

_**E**__nflure je l'ai été, enflure je le resterais.__** »**_

Au même moment qu'il lisait la dernière phrase de cette lettre on vint le chercher. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et refusait de croire ce qu'il avait lu aussi froissa t-il la feuille et la jeta par terre d'un geste rageur.

Trowa, Quatre et Wufei étaient désolés pour lui.

Peut-être que s'il avait vu les premières lettres tout aurait été différent , qu'il aurait cherché des explications mais en ce moment il lui était impossible de réfléchir correctement.

On lui passa les menottes et l'amena dans la salle.

GwGwGwGwGwGw

GwGwGwGw

GwGwGw

Gw

Trois heures plus tard on le condamna à trois ans de prison ferme pour trafic de drogue et atteinte à la population. (Rien trouvé d'autre)

Il sentit sa vie entière s'écroulée. Son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux et il se trouva vide de l'intérieur. Rien n'aurait pu être comparé à la douleur qu'il ressentait en ce moment même.

On l'amena dans les vestiaires où on lui fit mettre une grande salopette orange à manches longues. Il fut ensuite conduit vers sa cellule où les gardes le balancèrent sans aucune douceur. Cellule qui allait être sa chambre pendant trois ans.

GwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGw GwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGwGw

Finiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Enfin ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

Et encore désolée pour La Vengeance de Duo mais comme je ne maîtrisais pas encore FFnet –et c'est toujours le cas- vous devrez lire La Vengeance.

Et encore pardon à ceux qui l'ont lu et qui ont été déçus.

Et pardon aussi pour la lettre je voulais un truc qui fasse que les premières lettres donnent un JE T'AIME. xD !

Bon je crois que je me suis excusée pour tout … ^^'''

Et pour terminer un énorme Merci à **Bernie Calling** nouvellement devenue ma Bêta lectrice qui m'a corrigé et rappelé que j'écrivais en français et non en charabia. -_-'''''

Merci à toi !

Kissuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

Alors review ?


End file.
